starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Timothy Zahn
Timothy Zahn é um novelista de ficção científica. Ele é melhor conhecido pela Trilogia Thrawn (consistindo de Herdeiros do Império, O Despertar da Força Negra e A Última Ordem) que, junto com Dark Empire, reanimou o Universo Expandido. Depois desses, livros de Star Wars por autores como Kevin J. Anderson e Michael A. Stackpole foram lançados, revigorando uma franquia que estava dormente por anos. Zahn também escreveu a [[Duologia The Hand of Thrawn|duologia The Hand of Thrawn]] (Specter of the Past, e Vision of the Future). Recentemente, ele escreveu Survivor's Quest, Outbound Flight, Allegiance, Choices of One e Scoundrels, sem iniciar nenhuma outra série. Ele também contribuiu para o roteiro de vários quadrinhos e histórias curtas, incluindo Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand. O trabalho de Zahn não se limita a Star Wars. Ele também escreveu a trilogia Conquerors, narrando a história de uma guerra entre os Humanos e uma raça de aliens com naves indestrutíveis e uma forma "anciã" depois da morte. Zahn concordou em posar como seu personagem, Talon Karrde, para o Star Wars Customizable Card Game—embora ele tenha precisado de extensões de cabelo. Com a Trilogia Thrawn, Timothy Zahn é hoje um dos poucos autores de Star Wars publicados no Brasil, pela editora BestSeller. Bibliografia thumb|250px|right|[[Legends:Talon Karrde|Talon Karrde (Timothy Zahn, na direita) com Mara Jade (Shannon McRandle) e Corran Horn (Michael Stackpole).]] A Trilogia Thrawn *''Herdeiro do Império'' (1991) **''Heir to the Empire: The 20th Anniversary Edition'' (2011) *''Ascensão da Força Sombria'' (1992) *''O Último Comando'' (1993) Duologia The Hand of Thrawn *''Specter of the Past'' (1997) *''Vision of the Future'' (1998) Outras romances *''Survivor's Quest'' (2004) *''Outbound Flight'' (2006) *''Allegiance'' (2007) *''Choices of One'' (2011) *''Scoundrels'' (2013) Quadrinhos *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' (graphic romance) com Michael A. Stackpole *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town, HQ em ''Star Wars Tales 1 *''Specter of Thrawn'' (cancelada) Histórias Curtas *"First Contact", história curta em Tales from the Empire (1994) *"Mist Encounter", história curta em Star Wars Adventure Journal 7, posteriormente incluida na versão de capa mole de Outbound Flight (1995) *"The Saga Begins," história curta em The DarkStryder Campaign (1995) *"Hammertong," história curta em Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina (1995) *"Sleight of Hand," história curta em Tales from Jabba's Palace (1996) *"Command Decision," história curta em Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 (1996) *"Side Trip," com Michael A. Stackpole, história curta em Tales from the Empire (1997) *"Jade Solitaire," história curta em Tales from the New Republic (1999) *"Interlude at Darkknell," com Michael A. Stackpole, história curta em Tales from the New Republic (1999) *"Handoff," história curta em Star Wars Gamer (2002) *"Hero of Cartao," história curta em Star Wars Insider (2003) *"Duel," história curta. (2003) *"Fool's Bargain," história curta em formato e-book, posteriormente incluida na versão de capa mole de Survivor's Quest (2004) *"Changing Seasons," história curta em Star Wars Insider (2004) *"Judge's Call," história curta no site da Del Rey. (2004) *"Buyer's Market," história curta publicada em Star Wars Insider 126 (2011) *"Crisis of Faith," incluída na Edição do 20º Aniversário de Herdeiros do Império. (2011) *"An Apology," história curta criada como uma piada de 1º de Abril. (2012) *"Heist," história curta anterior a Scoundrels em Star Wars Insider (2012) *"Winner Lose All," história curta em eBook anterior a Scoundrels (2012) Cenários de RPG *''The Kaal Connection'' em Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' Links externos * * * * * *Bibliografia em SciFan * * *Post de Star Wars Books no Facebook *Intrevista de Timothy Zahn no RoqooDepot.com sobre Mara Jade Skywalker, May 7, 2012 *Intrevista do RoqooDepot.com na Star Wars Celebration VI *Timothy Zahn 'Scoundrels', intrevista com o RoqooDepot.com, December 31, 2012 Notas e referências Categoria:Autores de quadrinhos Categoria:Autores de romances Categoria:Autores de jogos de RPG Categoria:Autores de contos